


It all started with a falling wood

by alwayswantedtobeawriter



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswantedtobeawriter/pseuds/alwayswantedtobeawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severide hits his head and the world around him changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know:
> 
> \- This is my first published story. I always write stories in my mind but this is the first one i wrote it down because i wanted to test myself.  
> \- My english is not that well.  
> \- First three chapters are almost ready. I need to write a few more chapters, i know how to finish it. Be patient.  
> \- I love Dawson but just wanted this to be for Casey and Severide.

It all started with a falling wood from the roof. It was old, dirty and tired of people. And now it was about to hit Severide’s head  because some stupid people had decided  that it was a good idea to sleep with burning candles near  their bed.  How could a little candle light have become a huge fire ? Who cares?  The important thing was Severide and Casey’s life would change forever because of that falling wood.

The day had started pretty normal for Casey and Severide. Wake up, drink coffee,  get dressed,  go to the station, talk, joke,  fire alarms, save people…  Everything was normal until Casey wanted to check the basement again  because he thought he heard someone calling.

“Severide! Wait… You hear that? I think someone is crying.”

“No… Casey, we need to go, Boden’s order. The family is out and safe. We are gonna cook here! ”

“I will be outside in a minute, I just want to be sure.”

And with that he just left Severide there standing. Severide knew he would do exactly the same if he had heard someone like this. He also knew Casey would follow and help him. So he did the same. Fire and smoke was everywhere,  visibility was almost zero.  He thought he saw a movement under his feet  for a second  then he bumped Casey.

“Hey!  You are so fast. Everything ok?”

“There is no one. Sorry, I thought I heard someone. Lets get out of here!”

They needed to be quick because the roof was about to give away. They were so close to the exit but they didn’t see the falling pieces in time.

“Severide, watch out!” Casey yelled.

Everything happened too quickly. While Severide trying to cover his head, he fell. When he fell, his helmet fell too. When his helmet fell,  a wood from the roof  hit his head . The wood wasn’t that big but big enough to knock him out.

“Severide? Severide!” 

He wasn’t moving. Casey was so worried but stayed calm. He carried him on his back, with the help of adrenaline he almost run. Finally they were out and safe.  A cat was waiting for them on the exit.  She was the one calling Casey and crawling Severide’s foot there but they had no idea then.  She was happy to see these peoples trying to help her.

“Meow.” She said to thank. They didn’t understand of course. Humans could be so stupid sometimes.

"Meow...” she said again and left.

Brett and Chili run over to help Casey. He told them what happened. He was feeling guilty. If he didn’t go back, none of these would happen probably.

He didnt say it loud but Boden knew Casey enough.

“I am still mad for disobeying  my orders but we are gonna talk about it later.  You did what you need to do. Brett said he will be ok, they are taking him to the hospital to be sure. ”

It didn’t help Casey to feel better. His friend , his roommate, his collegue, his something he couldn’t name yet was in the ambulance. It could be worse and there was nothing he could do anything about it. After Dawson left,  not only him but the firehouse and the city,  Severide was always there for him. He once heard that some scientist were saying  when the love of your life left, sometimes to some people it was feeling like death, because they knew they wouldn’t be able to see, hear, feel, talk  or touch them again. They knew they wouldn't be able to have them ever again. He had the same feeling  after Hallie’s death and without Severide’s help he would be a mess. Severide was joking that he was doing it only to stop him from marrying a serial killer in Vegas. No matter what, Casey was thankful but he never would admit it to him. _Never thank, never apoligize,  never admit you care…_ There was a secret understanding between them, they were good friends and that was enough. _Right?_   What would he do if something bad happened to Severide?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you like chapter two. All mistakes are mine. I also see that i am terrible at physical descriptions and i can't write long chapters.

Severide woke up with a slight headache. His eyes were half open. Although  the headache he was feeling so relaxed. Since when his bed was that comfortable? There was someone near him and her hand was laying on his shoulder. He had no idea who she was but it was a good feeling to wake up with someone. He must have had a crazy drunk night or something because he had no recollection. Finally he decided to open his eyes to solve the mystery. The first thing he saw was it wasn’t his room. It was Casey’s. Secondly it wasn’t a “she”, it was Casey!  His heart was beating faster. What the hell? _Did he and Casey?.. No way._

He tried to remember. The last thing he remembered was the huge house fire. They were trying to get out of the building and something had  happened. He had hit his head! They were taking him to the hospital. Yeah he should have been lying on a hospital bed right now. What was he doing it here with Casey? When did he leave the hospital? How did he come home? He was so confused. Maybe some coffee would help. Slowly, without waking Casey, he got up. Casey was sleeping so peacefully and snoring like an angel. They both were in their boxers. He wasn’t gonna lie, the guy was hot. Actually Casey was one of  the most beatiful  masculine guy he had ever seen. He always find it fascinating that Casey had no idea about his effect on people. And none of this thoughts were helping him to find out what was going on. _Coffee!_ He really needed some coffee.

After splashing some cold water on his face, he went to the kitchen. His phone was on the table. He took it. It was six am. He had still time to get ready for work. But first he needed to find what happened. He was just going to ask Casey when he woke up, he was sure there was a simple explanation.

Then he saw the date on his phone. October 12? His smart phone wasn’t that smart much he thought. It was May, not October. Probably it was broken or he must have just pushed the wrong buttons last night. He turned on tv and sat on the couch. He wished he didn’t!  While searching the channels he saw the date. October 12, just like on his phone… He almost dropped the coffee cup in his hand. Six months? How was that possible? He had no memory of six months? Someone was mocking him? Casey?  Maybe this was just a dream. He closed his eyes, pinched himself and expected to wake up. Nothing happened. It wasn’t a dream then. He took his phone again, maybe he would find something to help him understand this mess. He read the messages, it was mostly between him and Casey. The last message he sent was “ _I am gonna let you use my hose tonight lieutenant.”?_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? There were also lots of pictures , again mostly him and Casey. So they were together? That would explain why he woke up half naked near him. But how? The idea didn’t scare him that much, he was going to question himself about it later.

Casey’s voice cut his thoughts. “Hey lieutenant. You look like hell.”

He was standing  behind him. Severide didn’t even hear him coming, because he was so lost in thought. He was going to ask Casey what was going on but someting stopped him. Casey sat near him on the couch and kissed him on the lips without warning. It was a quick kiss. All Severide could do was smiling like an idiot, mostly because he was fucking confused but also he thought it was nice.

“ Hey…I didn’t hear you coming.” He just said.

His brain cells were dying because of unanswered questions. He needed to be sure  if everything was normal to Casey and if he was the only one losing his mind here. At least he could ask Casey the date, right?

“ Hey… Can you tell me the date and time? I need to fix it on my phone.” 

Casey didn’t tell anything, he was so busy with yawning. He just took his phone in the coffee table and gave it to Severide.

“Here… ”

Severide took a deep breath and checked the date. Yep October... He had lots of things to ask Casey but he fought it. He was sure even if he didn’t believe him, Casey would try  to help and maybe take him to the hospital. Probably the doctors would try to finish his career. He needed some time to understand what was going on, then he would act. He said he would do some jogging before shift and went to his bedroom. A cat was waiting on his door. Since when they had a cat?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! You will find some of your answers in this chapter, not that much but... I am planning to write three more chapters, working on it now, trying to fill in the blanks. Enjoy!

It has been three days since Severide woke up in Casey’s bed. After two car accidents, one small fire and one animal rescue later Severide was sure he was the only one who had a memory lose. Everyone was acting normal. He even searched the web to see if anybody else having the same problem. It didn’t work. He was feeling fine physically. On the other hand he was going to lose his mind. Another reality? Alternative world? What was it?

Somehow he managed to run from Casey this whole time. He knew Casey knew something was wrong with him. He could see it in Casey’s eyes but he was holding his tongue. Maybe because he was doing some construction job in a strip club after shifts. He was coming home late and tired. Severide was pretending to sleep when he came. He wasn’t ready to confront him yet. He was afraid to break his heart, he didn’t want to lose him. They got closer over the years, they were always there for eachother. God knows where he would be now after Shay’s death if Casey didn’t talk to him. At that moment, he actually realized he missed him. He did everything to ignore Casey for three days and now he wished he was here with him?

He sighed heavily. Their shift was done. He was at home alone with the cat and pacing. The cat with no name was watching him wisely. Severide could swear she knew something. Then the door opened. Finally Casey was at home. He left his bag on the floor and sat down on the couch.

“Hey babe…”

Casey called him babe? He needed to change the subject.

“You hungry? I ordered some pizza.”

“No… I just wanna take some pills and sleep.”

Pills? Casey was sick?

“What pills? You are sick?” he asked.

“Just a headache. You know it happens all time when I feel too tired since the accident. ”

Yeah Severide knew that, Casey had a brain surgery after saving that baby. He was having headaches sometimes but now he was looking worse. It wasn’t a good time to talk about his own memory problem then. Normally he would just respect Casey’s boundaries and let it go but he saw something in Casey’s eyes. Something was off. He pushed him.

“Casey… You don’t look good. You sure you’re ok?”

Casey looked at him tiredly like they did this conversation hundred times before.

“Sev… Please. I will be better after a good sleep.”

Casey was  hiding something, just like him, but his eyes were telling he wasn’t gonna talk. He decided to drop the subject for now.

“Ok… Just making sure you are ok.”

Then he saw that other look in his eyes. The look when he wanted to talk about some serious shit. He wasn’t wrong.

“What about you? Are you planning to tell me what is wrong? You are avoiding me and you are acting weird lately.” Casey asked without blinking.

For a second, Severide thought to spill everything. He was about to lose his mind. Thinking like a chicken wasn’t getting him anywhere. But he was afraid and Casey didn’t  need this bullshit now. He would talk to him later when he was feeling better. He decided to tell him just half the truth, because he knew Casey wouldn’t let it go.

“It’s just… You remember the day I got knocked out by a wood?”

Casey wasn’t expecting that, “Yeah, how can I forget?”

He frowned, “Actually now I am thinking… You were acting weird then,  just like now.”

Uhuh! Severide opened his eyes and senses more. This could be the opportunity for further information about this mess.

“No, I wasn’t.” he said, “What do you mean?”

“Yes you were. After the hospital,  you weren’t talking too much at first. Then you decided that you were mad and started stupid fights. Well… I shouldn’t complain actually. Later we decided to fight on bed. ”

 _Interesting_ , Severide thought. This was how their relationship started? There should be a connection with his current situation. At least now he knew something. Something wasn’t that helpful but that was a start.

Casey was still looking at him and waiting for an explanation.

 What was the question? Why was he acting wierd damn it?

“Umm… You know. Everything was so different then. Now we are here and we don’t know if tomorrow will be the same. That’s all. I was just feeling melancholy.”

Casey didn’t believe him but didn’t push either. He just sighed and shook his head. He had an idea.

“I think we’re both tired and need some distraction. We can talk later.”

 Just like that he got up,walked up to Severide with a determained look, like he was in a mission. Severide was leaning back on the kitchen counter and saw what was coming. Casey looked at his lips. Severide swallowed. He had been successfully run from this kind of closure by making excuses. Now there was no way out! Casey’s eyes moved from his lips to his eyes. He did the same. They were so close. Casey touched his arms gently and kissed his neck first. Then he moved to his lips. Severide’s heart was beating faster and his breath quickened. His instincts were telling him to go with the flow. He had nothing to lose. His mind was screaming   _Just do it_! And he did, he kissed him back. Then the world exploded. It felt so good, so right. _Like they do it all the time, like they belong together…_ Why? Casey’s hands were sliding down to his crotch. His own hands were on Casey’s back,  pulling him closer. He let Casey in deeper and deeper.

When Casey ended the kiss to breathe, Severide looked into Casey’s eyes for a second. It was the moment the realisation hit. Once Shay told him that sometimes she thought he had a thing for Casey, something more than friendship. He thought she was just joking. It was years ago, Casey was with Hallie and he was with Renee. Maybe Shay was right. He thought about the pictures with him and Casey on his phone. They were both looking happy. He thought about all the moments how he wanted to fix him everytime he saw Casey sad and how his smile made him smile. Maybe that was love.

“We should have done this before.” He said between the breaths and let Casey do the rest.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is mostly Severide's pov again. Things are getting faster. Happy reading!

For the first time in a week, Severide was feeling happy. The whole gang was hanging at Molly’s. They were celebrating Boden’s birthday. It was crowded and nosiy but all Severide could think about was the man near him, Casey. They were on the same table and drinking beers, both tired. Not because it was a busy shift or something... Just because they had sex all fucking night. He couldn’t shake the images from previous night  in his head. Casey’s lips, Casey’s neck, Casey’s… Well, he had a few threesomes with guys before but never took it that far. He was just curious then,  that was what he was telling himself. Maybe he was wrong.

Technically it was his first time with Casey,  on the other side it wasn’t, not in Casey’s mind at least. That was confusing. He promised himself he wasn’t gonna question  this nonsense that much any more. Maybe this was why he was  here, the universe had decided  that he deserved some happiness and for some fucking reason,  it was doing it in a funny way. One day all his questions would be answered, he was sure of it. Until that day he was just gonna live the moment. A dark thought in the back of his mind was telling him that he could be wrong. He took that thought, locked in a deep closet in a deep dark room and threw the key in a bottomless well. He knew it wasn’t gonna work, becuase he was a firefighter dammit! Locked doors were easy for him.

One second ago he was thinking about sex and now... His mind was really screwing him sometimes. It made him smile.

“Good to see you smile again.” Casey said, feeling his mood.

“It’s all because of you.”  He said, winking.

Casey smiled back, “For the record I don’t have energy enough to do anything other than lying without moving in bed tonight.”

Severide wasn’t gonna complain. The idea of cuddling in bed with Casey was warming his heart.   

Their  talk was cut by Casey’s phone. When he saw the caller ID, Casey’s face dropped. It was obvious he didn’t want to answer it.

“What’s going on?” Severide was curious.

“Nothing. Give me a second, I need to  take this. I will be outside.” He said and left the table.

Severide followed him. It seemed like the case was more important than he thought and Casey was going to tell him now! No more waiting…

Casey didn’t see him coming. He was in a heated conversation on the phone, he was so serious and it made Severide nervous.

When finally Casey ended the call, he couldn’t wait any longer. “So?”, he said in a serious tone, rising his brows.

His voice made Casey jump, “What the… Sev?”

“Please just tell me and relax. You know that I know you are hiding something.”

“Ok.” Casey said without looking his eyes,  “It was Antonio calling. I am helping him with a case.”

“What? You’re playing cop?”

“Yeah, kind of... There is something fishy in the strip club I work. I didn’t know it first. They need my help.”

“They?”

“ Antonio… Voight.”

Severide couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Casey and Voight?

 “You kidding me? Do you know how it’s dangerious? Of course you do… And you’re telling me now?”

“Severide…  Listen, I really need to go now. I promise I’ll tell you everything. And! I won't be the only one talking. You are going to tell me what’s up with you lately. Then we are even. Ok?”

His brows and finger were up. He wasn’t asking, he was demanding. It was adorable to see Casey in charge but Severide couldn’t appreciate enough. What the hell Casey was doing? What was he gonna tell Casey? _Babe, I don’t remember anything about last six months but don’t worry, I think I love you_?

“Ok. Be careful.”, he just said, knowing it was going to be a long ass night.

He grabbed Casey’s face and kissed. He didn’t want to let him go but he did. He watched Casey getting in his car and drive. He went back to inside. After finishing his beer, he said goodbye to folk.

He was mad and worried. He was feeling down. He went home walking. He took a shower, ate something, watched some tv, played with the cat… A few hours ago he was thinking life was wonderful. Now he was back to being misarable. _Way to go, universe..._ He thought. Sleep was taking him over slowly but he wanted to be awake when Casey came. So he waited but Casey never came. It was past midnight and time to get worry. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me :P This is what happens if you read and watch science-fiction too much. Enjoy and be ready for the next and possibly last chapter! Thanks for reading.

“We can’t find him.”

Casey was missing for more than 48 hours and these were the words Severide didn’t want to hear. No sign of Casey’s car, phone or DNA… They had nothing. He was in Voight’s office. He was mad. He wanted to yell and hit something. Every possible scenarios about him finding Casey well and alive were playing in his head for hours and Antonio was telling him that they couldn’t find him yet?

“Look… We’re doing our best. We think he went to meet Katya. She is missing too. Voight is interrogating Nesbitt again. I know he will do anything to make him talk. I promise we will find him.”

Severide just looked. He could see how Antonio was sad but the empathy was the last thing in his mind now. His rage was rising. He couldn’t stop thinking his last moment with Casey. If he knew…

“He was supposed to go back home after we talked.”

Again, Severide didn’t say a word. He wasn’t listening any more. Instead of sitting here, he should have been looking for Casey outside but they weren’t letting him to do anything. He was just standing there doing nothing. It was making him sick.

Then the walking disaster came. Voight always seemed mad to him, it was like his normal look but this time there was something different in his eyes. He looked at Antonio first.

“He talked but... He just gave a few names."

He swallowed. "He claims that he doesn’t know where Casey is but thinks he is probably dead. FBI is taking the case.”

Everyone was silent. That wasn’t what Severide wanted to hear. It wasn’t supposed to happen. They were going to find Casey. He was gonna take him home and… That was the moment Severide lost it.

“I can’t believe this! It’s your fault. All because of you!”

He was gonna hit Voight but Antonio stopped him. He pushed Antonio back and stormed out. He needed some fresh air. He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t gonna believe he was dead till… Casey didn’t deserve that. The suspense was killing him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He cried quitely. Why was this happening? At first he was sure he was in a nightmare, then he thought he had found heaven and now he was in hell. Nothing made sense. He wished he was dead instead of seeing this. Maybe that was it. After hitting his head, he was dead and this was his personal hell. He wished he could take back everything, he wished he could stop him. All he wanted was Casey to be ok.

Then he heard a familiar voice behind him making everything worse and more complicated than ever.

“Hi…”

That was impossible. She was dead.

“Shay? What are you doing here?”

“Well… I am not sure either. But you know.”

Was that mean nothing was real? Was he dead?

“Am I dead?”

“No,” she said, “You are very much alive and I guess you need my help.”

He got closer and wanted to touch her but couldn’t. She was standing there with her brightest smile, telling him that she was going to help him. God how he missed her! He started to cry again. If he wasn’t dead... What was she?

“You are a ghost?”

“Pfff…Relax. I am not a ghost, not an angel… Also not a vampire  or a zombie. I am you. You will understand everything. Just clear your mind.”

“You are me?”

“Your subconscious, idiot! And  by saying that you just called yourself idiot! Hah! And this… This could be your future. All you need to do is to open your eyes.”

Severide’s confusion got bigger.

“This is my future? Watching him dying like this? I don’t want this! I just want everything back to normal!”  

“Kelly… Everything is gonna be alright. You know what to do. You can change your future. Just open your fucking eyes.”

What was she talking about? His eyes were already open. This couldn’t be a dream. He knew it wasn’t a dream.

“I can’t leave Casey like this.”

“Yes, you can. You will see him again. You know you aren’t dreaming. But something happened and you’ve found yourself here in your future and now you know you can change it. Just open your damn eyes!”

He was gonna yell at her again but someone touched his shoulder and Shay disappeared.

“Are you ok?”

That was Antonio.

“Yeah…”

Severide could see that Antonio didn’t buy it.

“Let me take you home. There is nothing you can do here.”

“No, I can go by myself. I just need to be alone.”, he said and left Antonio there staring.

He got into his car. He needed some time to process everything happened. He was sure he was losing his mind. Yeah, that was the only logical explanation. He was going crazy! Simple as that. He was sleepless and hungry. He was just tired. Tired of being sad and mad… Tired of thinking and waiting…

When he got home, he went to Casey’s bedroom and lay down on his bed. He could still smell his scent. He closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep and forget everything. The last thing he thought before drifting to sleep was Casey’s smiling face.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. If you see plot holes and grammar mistakes, sorry! Thank you all for reading! I have a few more ideas to write other stories but it could take months. I hope I can do it. Enjoy reading!

Casey was  fucking worried. The doctors were saying Severide would be totally fine but he knew people weren’t supposed to sleep after they had a head trauma. They were sure he wasn’t seriously injured and said that he just needed some rest. They were keeping him a few hours more just to be sure. However Casey couldn’t stop thinking about the worst. Severide had to wake up or else he was gonna go crazy. After losing every person he cared one by one, he had no patience and strength any more. He had came to the hospital to take him home. It’s been hours and that was enough. Waiting was annoying.

He had been so lost in thoughts, staring out of the window. He didn’t even realize the sleeping beauty was waking up. Severide opened his eyes slowly with a slight headache. He was in a hospital bed.  Somehow he wasn’t surprised. He saw someone was with him in the room.

“Casey?”

Casey turned his head and gave him one of the biggest smiles he had. His hair was a mess, he was seeming tired. Severide smiled back but  felt like crying.

“You are awake! ” Casey said.

 _And you are alive_ Severide wanted to say.

Casey  touched Severide’s shoulder softly. Severide appreciated his touch a lot because he had to feel him to see if he was real. He was relieved and sad at the same time. Yeah Casey was alive, this was real but it also meant that he just had a dream and they were just friends.

Casey saw how Severide’s mood changed quickly.  He was smiling two seconds ago and now he was sad. Casey hated to see him like that.

“How do you feel?”  

“ Fine. I just had the weirdest dream I have ever had. How Iong have I been here?”

“Just a few hours. I’ll call the nurse. Hey, you stay awake!”

Two minutes later he came back with the nurse and the doctor. In the meantime Severide gulped his tears back. He didn’t want Casey to see him like this. Not because he thought it as a weakness but because he didn’t know how to explain it.

“How are we feeling?”  The doctor asked.

Severide wondered how many times he was going to hear that question today.

“Fine. Just a bit headache.”

“Do you know where you are?”

He knew what was coming next, so he speeded up the process.

“Yeah. I hit my head in the call this morning and I am in a hospital. My name is Kelly Severide. I am 34 years old. I am a firefighter. The guy standing behind you is my friend, Lieutenant Casey. We work in the same place. Today’s date is May 12. I just want to go home please.”

Casey and nurse were laughing but the doctor was just annoyed. He shined his flash light in his eyes without warning.

“Now follow my fingers.”

Severide did everything he said. He just wanted this to finish and go home.

“Ok. You look perfectly fine. You are free to go.”

He wrote something  in the paper and gave him.

“Here is your prescription for some painkillers in case you need. Have fun!”

Casey and Severide was left alone in the room again. There was an awkward silence. Casey broke it first.

“Ok. I will get release papers. Get ready to go home. Here is your clothes.”

Severide watched him leaving. He should have been happy to see him in the flesh. But he had a taste of a life with Casey, it was just a dream but yet so real. Now he had to pretend like everything was fine. How would he manage to that? Casey’s voice cut his thoughts. He was so quick.

“Hey. You ready?”

Severide was buttoning his shirt. He just nodded and smiled. He wasn’t in the talk mood. Casey noticed that.

“Everyone is asking for you. You scared us.”

Again, Severide just smiled. Casey didn’t push. The guy was just tired probably. He patted his back.

“Lets get you out of here.”

 Severide stayed silent on the way back home too. They were going by Casey’s car. He kept glancing at Casey without talking all the way back home and it made Casey nervous.

“Alright Sev... Is there something you want to tell me? Because you keep staring at me.”

Severide frowned and pretended like he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“No… I don’t. Why would I do that?”

“Ok,” Casey said, thinking maybe he was right. Because they were both tired.

When finally they got home, all Severide wanted was to be left alone. He turned off his phone and went to his room without saying a word. Casey was back to worrying. Why suddenly Severide wasn’t talking to him? Maybe he was just mad. Was he blaming him for what happened? Even the idea was making him sick. Everything between them was perfect lately. Why all that had to happen? Suddenly he startled with a voice.

“Casey?”

Severide was standing behind him with a cat in his arms.

“What’s this?”

Casey was caught off balance.

“Uh… Sorry I forgat to tell. Remember I told you I heard a voice right before you got hit? I guess you are holding the owner of the voice.”

Severide couldn’t believe what he just said.

“She was waiting outside. I think she managed to escape before we found her. After they took you to the ambulance, I saw her sitting on the truck in my place. She didn’t want to leave me. I thought I should take her home.”

Casey wasn’t sure what Severide’s reaction would be. It surprised him to see he was smiling like he had just found the meaning of life. Something happened on his stomach,  something nice. Butterflies? He had always thought it was a funny word. _Butter and flies. Butter… Butt…_ What the heck was he thinking about?

“I guess you loved her.”

“Case… You can’t imagine how I like her.”

He was holding the cat with no name in his dream dammit! It meant that it wan’t a dream. Shay was right! Everything was falling into place. Casey and him could be together. He could save Casey!

“Hey… Did you take any construction job lately?”, he asked out of the blue.

“No. Why?”

“I just… I thought , I could help you. You know… Everyone has a second job. Why not me?”

“Ok,” Casey said, “ I’ll let you know.”

Severide tried to remember all the details from the future. Casey was saying they were fighting at first. Now all he had to do was to start a fight? He looked at Casey’s eyes, he was smiling. It clicked in that moment he actually didn’t have to fight. Everything was up to him now. So why not skip the fight part?

“Casey…”

They were both standing in the middle of the sitting room. Casey stopped smiling when he saw Severide’s serious expression.

“Yeah?”

Severide wasn’t sure what to do. So he just talked without taking his eyes from Casey.

“What I am about to do right now could be the best thing I’ve ever did or the worst. But I am gonna do it anyway.”

With every word, he closed the gap between him and Casey. He gently kissed him on the lips. It was quick but effective. Casey didn’t even move, he gulped.

“Severide… What are you doing?”

 “I am writing my future.”

Casey was also going to ask why he was talking like a poet but the guy was standing there like a Greek god and kissing him! That was all matter. The butterflies in his stomach were having a crazy party. His body was burning and his pupils were huge. He parted his lips and wanted to kiss Severide back but stopped. Severide felt hopeless. Did Casey not like it?

“Sev…”

“Yeah?”

“You are still holding the cat. Let her go first.”

 _Oh the cat…_ He was caught in the moment  and he had totally forgotten about the cat. After  letting her go, he grabbed Casey’s collar and kissed him again. He wasn’t gentle this time. Casey wasn’t sure what he was doing but all he knew was he wanted this. So he let Severide take the control and lost himself in him. Somehow they found themselves half naked on the couch. Severide took off his jeans and let Casey do the same. He was on top. His kissed Casey's neck and chest, with one hand sliding in Casey's boxer. They were both hard and breathless.

“Are we really doing this?”, Casey asked suddenly. Everything happened today was so unbelievable. It was like he was living a dream. If he knew what happened to Severide, he wouldn't even consider asking it.

Severide didn’t say a word. He just touched Casey’s lips, looked into his eyes and kissed him. That was all Casey needed. Everything was real than ever before.


End file.
